1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ties, fasteners, straps or belts. More specifically, the present invention relates to a versatile tie that can be used to tie items, such as, for example, garments, packages, cables, orthopedic devices, footwear, luggage, etc. The ties of the present invention are stronger, more versatile, and less expensive, than any known ties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ties are commonly made of plastic, velcro, or cord. Plastic ties commonly contain a ratchet and pawl mechanism and are either releasable or non-releasable. Releasable ties are difficult to release because the pawl is difficult to access and actuate. Releasable ties are structurally different from non-releasable ties and, therefore, must be purchased separately. Ties that can hold two bundles are structurally different than ties that hold one bundle and, therefore, must also be purchased separately. Ties which form a circle are structurally different than ties which form an oval shape. Additionally, ties are only conventionally threaded one way.
Ties made of Velcro do not have a strong a gripping capability and tend to lose their gripping strength after repeated usage and/or laundering. Ties made of cord (such as laces) tend to come undone and wear out easily.
The multi-function ties of the present invention overcomes the above disadvantages of conventional plastic, velcro, and cord ties and have additional advantages that no known ties currently have.